


All Work and No Play...

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Challenges, Coming Untouched, Ironqrow Smut War, James Ironwood has a metal dick, M/M, Original Character(s), Sarcastic characters, Semi-Public Sex, Top Qrow Branwen, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is preparing for a meeting with the Atlesian council. So it's not the best time for Qrow to show up and expect sex. But Qrow doesn't take no for an answer, which is how James finds him in a meeting with the council with Qrow under his desk, his mouth wrapped around James' dick. Nothing could go wrong, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronwoodisBae (CommanderBaewin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBaewin/gifts).



> Whee, more Ironqrow sin! This is the longest one I've written yet and it's one of my favourites! Thanks to IronwoodisBae for letting me combine prompts. I am also absolutely in love with Asper and Pearl, who are OCs for this fic.

 “You’re working too hard again, Jim.”

James jerked his head up and stared at Qrow. “What are you doing here?” he asked, surprise lacing his voice. “You’re supposed to be undercover.”

“I was, I am,” Qrow said easily and strode over to James’ desk. He rested a hip against the corner of the desk and crossed his arms. “My target’s in town for the next few days. Right now he’s sleeping off last night’s adventures.

James looked at the clock ticking softly from the wall. “Qrow, it’s almost 2pm.”

Qrow smiled. “It was a very intense night.”

James rolled his eyes but looked at Qrow fondly. “So you decided to sneak into my office instead.”

Qrow’s smile grew wider. “That’s one way of looking at it.”

“Oh?” James asked. He leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Qrow. “I hope you’re planning on sharing what the other ways of looking at it are?”

Qrow pushed himself off the desk and swung around it. Just a few steps but he practically stalked towards James. James licked his lips and didn’t miss the way Qrow’s eyes darted down to it.

“We’re all alone in your office, _Jimmy,_ ” Qrow purred. “Your very nice, very _soundproofed_ office.” He leaned into James and breathed in the scent of him: metal and gunpowder and something earthy, something that Qrow had never been able to name. “It’d be a shame to skip out.”

“Unfortunately for you,” James said, and if his voice was just a shade deeper, he could pretend he was hearing things, “I have a meeting in a few minutes with the Atlesian Council.” He patted Qrow and gave him a regretful smile and shrug. “Maybe next time.”

“Are you serious?” Qrow asked. He rested a hand on his hip and slid his weight to one side. “I only need a few minutes for what I have planned for you.”

James nudged him out of the way, ignoring Qrow’s indignant squawk. “Ambitious, to be sure.” He pressed a button on his intercom. “Petro, my meeting with the council is in a few minutes, make sure I am not disturbed.”

“Of course, General,” came the tinny response.

James let go of the button and glanced up at Qrow. “If you’ll excuse me?” His tone was cool, but the corner of his eyes crinkled up with his unvoiced laughter.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at him. “You are such a bastard.”

James tsked. “Qrow, really now. Is that all your mouth is good for? Calling people names?”

Qrow grinned suddenly. “Nope,” and then before James knew it, Qrow was on his knees, crawling under James’ desk to smirk out at him from the shadows.

James just looked at him. “We’re not doing this, Qrow.” He checked the clock again. Less than a minute left. “I have a meeting.”

“So?” Qrow shrugged. “It’s not like that ever stopped us before.”

“With the council,” James snapped. “Schnee is one thing, the council is-”

Blue lights flickered into place on the wall facing James and there was a gentle chime. “Heh,” Qrow said, his voice full of amusement. “Better scoot in, James. It looks odd, you sitting out in the middle of nowhere.”

James shot Qrow a dark look and then pushed his chair in, hoping vindictively that Qrow’d get squashed against the back of the desk. But James’ predecessor had been even taller than James, which meant the desk had plenty of leg room and plenty of Qrow room. He felt Qrow’s breath gust warm against his thigh.

“Time to get your game face on, Jimmy,” he murmured, and James schooled his expression to polite neutrality and answered the call, just as Qrow unzipped his pants.

“General Ironwood,” the speaker was a tall woman, elegant and somber in her deep gray and lavenders. “We were starting to worry that the meeting had been cancelled.”

James fought an exasperated eye roll. He’d joined the conference less than a minute late, hardly reason to assume a cancelled meeting. “Council member Rita,” he said smoothly, “I apologize for the delay. There was an urgent matter I needed to take care of.”

He felt Qrow laugh against his leg and he kicked him; Qrow pinched his thigh and James jumped. On screen, Rita frowned. James cleared his throat. “Shall we begin?” Rita nodded slowly, still frowning, and sat down. The camera panned out enough for James to see six other people spread around the table and he nodded at them. “Good afternoon, Council members.”

“Good afternoon,” the council said, and James flicked the monitor on his desk. “I assume you all receive the agenda for today’s meeting. The first order of business was determining whether or not we should expand the barracks. Council member Jorge, I believe you had some thoughts on the matter?”

Qrow’s fingers ran up James’ thighs, teasing and playful, and James felt his hands curl into fists. He picked up a pen instead – couldn’t show the council signs of aggression - and started taking notes as Jorge explained the costs and benefits of expanding the barracks. Or at least, he _tried_.

Qrow’s fingers against his skin were infinitely more distracting; Qrow reached up, spread James’ unzipped pants wide, and froze. James felt a mortified blush making its way up the back of his neck as he remembered that he had run out of clean underwear that morning and had instead elected to go without.

“Oh _James_ , you _naughty_ general,” Qrow whispered.

James fought the urge to shove Qrow away from his crotch and instead gripped his pen tighter.

“Our analysis has shown us that we can expect a 14% increase in the next twelve years. Your barracks can only hold up to 340 students, is that correct, General?”

James nodded sharply. “That is correct.” Qrow laid his head on James’ thigh and blew gently against James’ cock. James heard the pen fracture.

“Our capacity is almost 80% full,” he somehow managed to say. “And that’s with conservative room assignments.”

Qrow’s tongue traced along the underside of James’ cock and James’ kicked the underside of the desk. On the other side of the holo-conference, the members of the council looked around curiously, and then shrugged.

“We all agree that the barracks need to be extended.” The speaker was a woman on the far side of the table. She turned one of the many rings on her fingers. “We’re simply here to determine what the cost would be.” She glanced up at Jorge from under long lashes and gave him a cold look. “And _who_ would be the ones to pay for it.”

“Council member Pearl,” James cut in, before Jorge could say anything. “We do have funds set aside for such,” he gritted his teeth when Qrow ran quick fingers down his cock to grasp the base of him, “contingencies.”

“Hardly enough, darling,” Asper drawled from their spot next to Pearl. They stared at James, and their lips curled up in a knowing smile. They touched a finger lightly to the back of their neck and James felt his cheeks burn. _They knew_.

“Now,” Asper said briskly. “What we need to do is determine how we plan on raising the funds for this project. Jorge, dear, what _do_ you have planned?”

Jorge’s hands were clenched tightly around his scroll. “An excellent question, Councilwoman Asper.”

“Council member,” Pearl said, with a sharp smile.

“My apologies,” Jorge said, sounding completely unapologetic. “An excellent question, _Council member_ Asper.”

Qrow’s grip on James had tightened when he heard Jorge speak but at Pearl’s “reminder” he relaxed, as if realizing that they didn’t need his help. He kissed the tip of James’ cock in apology and drops of ink splattered the desk as the pen in James’ hand broke.

Luckily, the council had been too busy glaring at each other to notice.

Qrow’s breath wafted hot against James and he knew that the metal would be fogging up. Qrow tapped James’ knee warningly and then his mouth was on the head of James’ cock. Qrow held himself still and then his tongue tapped against James, a mocking imitation, and then he started bobbing his head up and down James’ dick.

James tried to stop it, he really did, but a soft groan fell past his lips and the council stared at him. “Are you all right, General?” Rita asked.

James cleared his throat; one hand had gone white knuckled from where he gripped the screen. “Perfectly all right,” James ground out. Qrow laughed silently around his cock and James squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling harshly though his nose. His eyes flew open a second later and he stared at the council, the back of his neck burning even hotter. “It was simply a muscle cramp,” he said through gritted teeth.

The council didn’t look convinced, but they moved back to the topic of funding and supplies. Asper caught James’ gaze. Their eyes flicked down to the space hidden by the desk front and then back up to James. Their smile grew wider. James stared back stoically and ignored the blaze of heat that crept across his skin. He hated blushing so easily.

Asper winked at him and then turned their attention back to the council as they started bickering over the best – cheapest – materials and how much time the project would take. Leaving James alone to deal with Qrow.

Or rather, James thought weakly, leaving Qrow to deal with _him_.

Qrow’s hand stroked the seam along James’ groin, where metal met flesh, and his head bobbed further down James’ cock. James cursed the fact that he had turned his sensory calibrators up higher that morning; it was just that he hadn’t gone without underwear since his accident and he was curious about what it would feel like. He swallowed hard as Qrow’s hand wrapped back around the base of his cock and rubbed back and forth. This…this was nothing that he had planned for.

Qrow sucked harder and James clenched his jaw. He could feel sweat starting to dampen the edges of his hair, the way he had to fight to control his breathing. Qrow could tell something was up – James was usually never this sensitive – and he took advantage, pulling his head back to tongue at the slit at the head of James cock, reaching down with clever fingers to rub at the place where his balls used to be, and dragging his teeth down the metal of his cock in a way that had James’ muscles seizing up.

The entire time the council kept talking, ignoring James in favour of winning support for their plans. He was grateful, for once, for the council’s self-obsessed mindset and need to always win. If they had been paying attention, they would have noticed instantly that something was up with James.

Qrow’s mouth slid off James’ cock, letting it bounce back to slap against his stomach and James hissed softly. Too softly for the council to hear, but more than loud enough for Qrow; he heard Qrow huff out a breath of laughter and then he was blowing cold air against the slickness of James’ cock. James shouted and his head slammed back into the headrest of his chair.

The council immediately shut up.

James felt his chest heaving up and down, didn’t realize his eyes had closed until he was blinking them open and trying to clear out the tears that filled them. Qrow’s forehead was against his thigh and he could feel him shaking with laughter. James couldn’t even move to kick him; he didn’t coordinated enough.

“General, I know you’ve said you’re all right, but this behavior is rather worrisome.” Rita stared at him over the rims of her lavender glasses. “You do not seem _well._ ”

“Yes,” Asper agreed, their voice concerned. Their eyes, however, were twinkling with mirth. “You know that you can tell us if anything is bothering you, don’t you?”

James took a deep breath and smiled. It wasn’t a good smile, his face was too tight and his eyes were still leaking tears, but it was the best he could do. “I must offer the council my most sincere apologies. I had recently gone in to do some maintenance on my arm.” It wasn’t a lie; James _had_ gone in for maintenance. Three months ago. “And it appears that something wasn’t set correctly.” He rubbed at his shoulder as though it ached. “I had hoped I would be able to ignore it during our meeting, but I’m afraid that’s not possible.” He inclined his head. “If you would like, I can have Petro reschedule our meeting for tomorrow.”

“Oh no!” Asper exclaimed. “That’s surely not enough time for you to repair your arm and recover.” They leaned to the side and whispered loudly to Pearl and the narrowed face man sitting next to her. “Hardwired, you know. Into the nerves.” The man blinked and then turned to stare, horrified, at James, his own hand coming up to cover his shoulder protectively. Pearl brought up a jeweled hand to cover her mouth, the corner of her eyes crinkling slightly.

“Asper,” she said after a moment, and rested a hand atop Asper’s arm. “I’m sure the General will be fine. Regardless,” she nodded at the rest of the council. “Asper has a point. Why don’t we reconvene next week? That should give you enough to heal, General, and us enough time to create a _thorough_ proposal.” She slid a look towards Jorge, sniffed, and then focused back on James. “Is this agreeable?”

James nodded. “I shall let Petro know. Thank you for your patience.” The council members nodded, Asper winked, and then the call ended, the lights disappearing in a dazzle of sparks. James wait a brief moment and then he shoved his chair back so hard it toppled over. He reached under the desk and yanked Qrow out.

Qrow was grinning and wiping at the spit across his chin. James growled, thrust a hand into Qrow’s hair, and tugged him into a kiss. Qrow kissed him back eagerly and James could taste the sharp, metallic tang in Qrow’s mouth. It made him tighten his grip in Qrow’s hair and Qrow whined into his mouth, arching his body into James’ and twining his arms around his neck.

Their kiss turned into two kisses into three into four; until their lips were red and swollen and James couldn’t think straight. Qrow had been writhing against James’ hips the entire time they’d been kissing and the friction was overwhelming. James broke away with a gasp. “I want you in me,” he told Qrow. Qrow blinked glazed eyes and then they cleared. He grinned mischievously and dug into a pocket.

“Good thing I came prepared,” he said, holding up a small bottle of lube and brightly coloured condom. He squeaked when James dragged him into another kiss and then James was moving, half-carrying Qrow through a door into one of the side-rooms adjacent to James’ office.

James sat on the futon, his arms holding Qrow loosely around the waist, and Qrow tossed a leg over his so he could straddle him. They kissed again and then Qrow was pulling at James’ coat. “Off,” he said between kisses.

James shrugged out of his coat and then Qrow’s hands were on his chest, undoing the vest and shoving it off James. He gripped the short tie and James moaned softly. “You changed your calibrators?”

James nodded and licked his lips. “How did you know?”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been with you for almost three years and I’ve never seen you lose control that fast.” He tugged James closer with the tie and bit at his lower lip. “I like it,” Qrow murmured. He licked at James’ lip, soothing the small sting, and then undid the tie. “Why do you have to wear so many clothes?” he complained.

“I’m a general and headmaster of this school,” James told him, not for the first time. Qrow liked to complain all the time about how much clothing James wore. “I know you think it an annoyance, but appearances are important.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Qrow muttered. He shifted so James could pull off his shoes and then helped him roll down his pants and tug off his shirt. “It’d be a lot easier to fuck if it didn’t take us forever to undress you.”

He straddled James the second his pants were off and pressed himself against him, rolling their hips together and grinning when James gasped. “See?” Qrow said. “Isn’t this nicer?”

James could barely nod; fire was racing through his body, singing through his nerves until everything was too much. “Qrow,” he grabbed Qrow’s hips to still him. “I can’t. I’m not going to last long.”

“I figured,” Qrow admitted with a cocky grin. He tugged himself free from James’ grasp and slid to the floor between James’ legs. He wrapped his hands on either side of James’ waist and tugged him closer. “Pretty sure it’s not going to be an issue,” he said, and then closed his mouth over James’ cock.

James’s hips jerked up into Qrow’s mouth and Qrow’s hands tightened eagerly on his waist. He rolled his eyes up to watch James and then slid his mouth _slowly_ down James’ cockb he paused and then hummed. Loudly.

James came with a surprised shout and Qrow rubbed his hands over James’ skin, grounding him as shudders wracked his body. He pulled himself off James and pushed himself up – off his knees – to kiss James. James licked his way into Qrow’s mouth and shuddered harder when he tasted the metal aftertaste.

“Does it bother you that I don’t…?” James asked Qrow hoarsely. He rolled his bottom lip and bit it nervously. “I could try upgrading that section?”

“No,” Qrow said and kissed him gently. “I like you the way you are now.” He cupped a hand around James’ cheek and James leaned into it, closing his eyes. “Don’t change,” Qrow whispered and stroked his thumb across James’ cheekbone. “You’re _mine_ and you’re _perfect_ the way you are.”

James moaned softly and then Qrow was pushing him to the side and back, and James let himself be manhandled to lie on the futon. He stared up at Qrow and knew that his eyes were too wide, his breathing too fast.

Qrow kissed him. “Breathe, James. I’m here.” There was a soft click and then Qrow’s fingers were at his ass, petting him gently.

James moaned and closed his eyes, let his back bow as Qrow pushed one slender finger inside him. He could feel arousal flickering along his spine as Qrow stretched him open.  

Qrow slid another finger into James and fucked him with them, pulling his fingers out almost all the way before pistoning them back with quick flicks of his wrist. James’ hands flailed blindly before settling one on the back of the futon and the other in James’ hair. Qrow hummed his approval and a third finger joined the other two inside of him. It was the fastest Qrow had ever opened James up and he liked it, liked how it filled him with nervous energy, liked how the stretch of it – too fast and almost too hard – sent lightning skittering along his bones to leave his hands and feet tingling.

Qrow crooked his fingers, shifted his angle, and then stroked. And pleasure lit up James’ world. He gasped and moaned loudly, his hand tightening in Qrow’s hair until he knew it had to be painful, but Qrow didn’t seem to mind; he kept stroking James, sending waves of overwhelming pleasure coursing through James’ body.

James’ voice cracked on a moan and he yanked at Qrow. “In me,” he said. “I want you in me, Qrow. In me now.”

Qrow slid up James’ body to press a hard kiss against his lips. “How do you want it, James?” Qrow’s eyes were dark as he studied James. “Hard and fast? Or slow and gentle.”

“Fast,” James moaned. “I want you to bruise me.”

Qrow’s pupils dilated and he pressed his foreheads to James’. “Oh,” he said softly. He traced his thumb over James’ bottom lip. “What did I do to deserve you?” he asked. He kissed James again and then he was moving, pulling his fingers out of James’ ass to kick his shoes off and shove his pants down. There was the sound of a condom being opened, the wet noise of lube being stroked down one’s skin, and then Qrow was back.

“Ready?” he asked. And James lifted his hips, silently urging Qrow to fuck him. Qrow wrapped one hand around James’ waist – the fleshy side, James thought with distant satisfaction – and with the other bent James’ metal leg up on the futon, spreading him wide. He had to let go of James’ waist briefly, in order to help push himself inside, but the second Qrow could feel James around him he moved his hand back, scraping his nails across James’ skin and squeezing hard, hard enough that James’ abdomen clenched with need.

“Harder,” James whispered.

Qrow laughed. “James, James, James,” he murmured, rolling his hips each time he said James’ name. “I haven’t even started.” James made a broken noise beneath him and then gasped as Qrow pushed deeper into him, so that his body was flush with James’. “But beg some more,” Qrow said cheerfully, “I like it.”

He ground his hips in a circle and then pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was inside of James. He thrust into him shallowly, barely going more than a couple of inches. James tried to anticipate his rhythm, bucking his hips up when Qrow was pushing in, but Qrow would change direction at the last minute, pulling out so that James was chasing empty air.

James growled and tossed his head. “Qrow,” he said, “fuck me, damnit.”

“My cock’s in your ass, Jimmy,” Qrow replied, thrusting a little just in case James couldn’t tell. “I’m pretty certain that’s the definition of fucking.” He squeezed his hand on James’ waist and James hissed in a breath.

“That’s not what I meant,” James snapped. He refused to open his eyes

“Oh?” Qrow asked. “Maybe there’s some other definition of fucking that I don’t know about.” James opened his eyes to glare at Qrow; Qrow smiled at him. “I guess you’ll just have to tell me what you want,” Qrow said. “Otherwise,” he gave another one of those shallow thrusts. It didn’t do anything to James except make him aware of how _empty_ he was. “I guess we’ll just have to stick with this.”

“Bastard,” James muttered and then choked when Qrow thrust unexpectedly deep. He whimpered when Qrow pulled back out and resumed his shallow movements.

“What was that?” Qrow asked. “Afraid I couldn’t hear you over the sound of someone being mean.”

James glared at him even harder and didn’t say anything. Qrow grinned and brought the hand on James’ waist up to lightly scratch at James’ chest and side. James shivered, the feeling of Qrow’s nails too light to do anything more than tease.

He could feel a ball of arousal inside of him; pulsing, rising and falling whenever Qrow scratched just a little _too_ hard or thrust in just a little _too_ deep. He could come from this alone, he knew that. His calibrators were set high enough that eventually he’d come. But it would take time, more time than James was willing to wait on.

“Please,” he whispered, the sound a mere puff of air against his lips.

Qrow leaned down and licked a wet stripe across James’ jaw. “Please what?”

“Please,” James said again, and his voice cracked as Qrow pushed in a little deeper. “Fuck me, Qrow. Fuck me until I don’t know anything but your hands on me and your cock in me. Just please,” and his voice raised in a whine as Qrow scraped his nails across his metal nipple and he arched, not expecting the sensation. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Qrow thrust in all the way and James groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, mouth falling open. “All you had to do was ask, Jim” Qrow murmured into James’ ear. He gripped James’ waist with both hands, pulled his hips off the futon just the smallest amount, and then started pounding into him.

Qrow grunted and then he pulled out all the way. James’ eyes snapped open and he stared at Qrow in disbelief.

“We’re not done,” Qrow told him. His hands were busy lifting James up and urging him onto his hands and knees. “But I want to go deeper.”

James obeyed groggily, body shuddering with the memory of Qrow’s cock sliding into him just seconds before. Qrow steadied him and then he slid back inside James, the angle just right for him to rub against James’ prostate.

“Fuck…” James groaned, his head falling forward to hang between his arms. Qrow chuckled and pressed kisses down James’ back.

“Enough for you yet, James?”

“No,” James rasped. “I want more.”

There was a startled pause and then Qrow laughed, shaking James. “Do you?” He jerked James closer and bit at his ear. “Let’s see how much you can really handle.”

Qrow hadn’t been moving slowly before; James would have even called it fast. But Qrow planted his knees in the futon, held James firmly, and let loose, jackhammering into James so hard that James had to lock his elbows to keep from falling onto his face. The sound of flesh against flesh and metal was loud in the small room, and underneath the noise were James’ soft grunts, his hoarse moans, and bitten off curses.

James could feel his orgasm building, could feel the flood of pleasure rushing towards him, mingling with the dull pain of Qrow’s hands on his hip and the sharper ache of Qrow’s cock pounding into his ass. It was there, _right there_ , and he pushed his hips back against Qrow, urging him deeper. Qrow tightened his grip on James’ hips and then leaned down andkissed the fleshy part of James’ shoulder before biting down.

James’ eyes flew open, his breathing stuttered, caught in his throat, and the tidal wave of his orgasm crashed over him, blanking his vision in darkness. He felt himself fall forwards onto the futon, felt himself clenching around Qrow; heard Qrow curse softly and then felt him coming.

James faded in and out for awhile then. He didn’t remember Qrow pulling out, but he heard the sound of Qrow throwing the used condom away. He didn’t remember Qrow making it back to the futon, but the next thing he knew he was sprawled atop Qrow, one of Qrow’s hands running through his hair and down his back as Qrow hummed softly.

He tried to push himself up but Qrow’s arms tightened around him. “Woah there, Jim,” Qrow said quickly. “Just stay still, ok? You’re pretty out of it right now.”

No he wasn’t, James thought, but he let Qrow tug him back down and rewrap the blanket around them. And when had he gotten a blanket?

“That was fun,” Qrow said, running a hand through James’ hair. He cupped the back of James’ neck and massaged the muscles there; James groaned and felt his eyes fall shut. “There you go,” Qrow said softly. He kept massaging James until James’ breathing had slowed and he was half asleep. “I should come to more of these council meetings,” Qrow mused, almost to himself. “I never realized they could be so…exciting.”

James let out a sleepy snort. “That’s because you cheat.” He rubbed his cheek against Qrow’s chest and Qrow patted him. “You and Asper both cheat.”

“Asper and I know how to play the game,” Qrow said. He sounded pleased. “We just happen to play by a different set of rules.”

“So you cheat,” James said again, then yawned. “I knew I never should have introduced you two.”

“Hush,” Qrow said, and ran a hand down James’ back. “I like Asper. They’re entertaining.”

“They knew you were there,” James heard himself saying.

Qrow chuckled. “Did they?” he didn’t sound surprised.

James struggled to open his eyes. “Did you and Asper?” he asked suspiciously.

“Did Asper and I what?” Qrow responded. “Conspire to reschedule a pointless council meeting so that you would finally rest?” There was a smile in his voice. “Of course not.”

“Cheaters,” James said, but he grinned.

Qrow laughed and kissed him, and James decided that he didn’t mind that Qrow and Asper had set him up. He had much better things to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from IronwoodisBae  
> 1\. "Is that all your mouth is good for?"  
> 2\. James is in an important holo-conference call, and Qrow is sucking him off under his desk. Meanwhile James is trying to keep a straight face and thanking whatever godly entities that may be out there that the Atlesian Council can only see him from the waist up.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
